The Accident
by Random0717
Summary: *Little Avengers Story!* Tony Stark was just trying to be helpful but things didn't exactly go his way, and the whole team was affected.
1. The Machine

"_Tony Stark requesting all Avengers to meet in the laboratory right away._" JARVIS's voice called.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other; they were in the gym with Steve and were in the middle of a sparring match that Steve was trying his best to not look like he was starring in wonder as he stood in front of his punching bag.

Thor was with Pepper who was showing him the proper way to work a toaster so he could make his pop tarts without destroying their toasters like the last three times.

Bruce was in the lab with Tony as he starred at the mystery machine. He was very proud of his creation but he hasn't told Bruce what it did yet.

All the Avengers flooded in the lab, Clint and Natasha were first to come in.

"Welcome Avengers!" Tony said. Thor went right up to the machine with wide eyes and went to touch it but Tony smacked his hand. Thor gave him a look that made Tony turn away.

Bruce and Steve smiled while Clint crossed his arms over his chest and him and Natasha leaned on the counter. "What is that?" Clint asked.

"Pretty cool huh?" Tony smiled. "I made it so that we can take away our enemies powers. This is just a prototype so it won't be permanent, yet." Tony shrugged.

"Take away their powers?" Thor asked, stepping back slightly.

"What if they don't have any powers?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How does it work?" Steve asked, looking at Tony.

"Does it really work? Have you tested it?" Bruce asked the only one who stepped right up to it.

"Well no," He answered Bruce and stepped next to him. "But Steve, you just hit this button and-"Tony hit the button and a bright light flashed over them.

* * *

"I'm coming Jarvis." Pepper said as she rushed to the lab. Jarvis kept hurrying her but when she stepped foot into the lap she could see why. Her mouth popped open.

"Tony?" She gasped and reached down to pick up the six year old off the floor. She looked around at the children that resembled the Avengers. Natasha was sitting next to who she assumed was Clint. She looked no older than four and was crying. Clint was watching everyone as if he was confused. He seemed to be about five along with a crying Steve and a giggling Thor. Bruce was looking up at Tony with innocent little eyes before looking around and standing up. He seemed to be about six too.

"I need help," Pepper whispered before telling JARVIS to call Fury.

* * *

"You hear that Tony, I'm gonna kill you." Fury said to the six year old who was in Pepper's arms. Tony just watched the other children though before tugging on Pepper's hair, "Put me down." He demanded and Pepper did.

They were all in the lab still and Pepper already moved everything too dangerous out of their reach while she waiting for Fury, who brought along Maria Hill.

Clint was saying something to Steve even though Steve was looking around, feeling out of place. Natasha was still in the same position with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her tears stopped but she was just watching everyone else in silence. Thor was running around the lab laughing while Bruce sat and starred at the machine in the middle of the room. Tony quickly walked to him and put his hand on the machine. Bruce made an 'oooooh' noise and watched him with wide eyes.

"Tony! Don't touch that!" Pepper called and pulled his hand away. Bruce laughed and Tony put on a smile as he tried to look innocent.

"What do we do, sir?" Agent Hill asked Director Fury.

Fury watched the children. "I honestly have no idea." He finally said. "We'll get agents to come and take a look at this machine and see if they can figure out how to reverse it. In the meantime I guess Ms. Potts will be in charge of watching them."

"What? There are six of them! I can't do this alone." Pepper exclaimed as she tried to catch Thor. Fury actually cracked a smile.

"Agent Hill?" Fury raised his eyebrow at her. She widens her eyes as she turned to him.

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"So it's settled. You two will watch over them and I'll send in agents to look over the machine right away along with agents to check in every once in awhile."

* * *

"Ok, so let's move them to the living room." Pepper said. She got a hold of Thor finally and didn't want to risk putting him down and not being able to catch him again. "Bruce, Tony, come on." She called and Bruce stood up and walked over to Pepper while Tony went back to watching and touching the machine. "Tony." She called and he let out a sigh as he stood and ran to Bruce.

Steve stood and walked over to Pepper too while Clint and Natasha stayed put.

"Clint, Natasha." Pepper called. Clint looked up but didn't move any closer from where his back was to the counter. Natasha didn't even look up as if she didn't hear her.

"Here, take Thor and start heading them down, Take the elevator to the living room." Pepper said as she handed Thor over. Maria looked like she was being tortured but she did it.

When it was just the three of them, Pepper walked up to Clint but he started to squirm and tried to get away. "Hey, it's okay." She tried to sooth as she got down on her knees. He backed away and she noticed his eyes started to water. Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and wondered if he was hurt.

"It's okay," She said again softer and Clint stopped moving. She edged closer and he watched her carefully before she touched the side of his face. He flinched slightly but he didn't try to move away. "Its okay, Clint." She said once more before she got even closer to be able to pick him up. He immediately hugged her close and hid his face in her neck. She patted his back lightly as she walked over to Natasha.

"Hey Natasha." She smiled but Natasha looked up at her like she was crazy.

"_Try Natalia, Ms. Potts._" Jarvis spoke up.

"Natalia?" Pepper questioned to JARVIS but Natasha looked up in response.

"_Yes, that was her name._" Jarvis answered.

Pepper slapped a hand to her mouth. They were all still getting to know each other, especially their assassin friends but she did hear somewhere that she was Russian. She forgot though since she never knew if it was true.

"Does she not know English?" She asked. How did Tony's machine even work? Did they have their adult memories?

"_I do not know, Ms. Potts."_

Pepper crouched down in front of the little girl. She had dark red curls that hung just past her shoulders and big green eyes that looked right into Pepper's.

"Hey Natalia. Can you understand me?" She asked calmly. Natasha nodded slowly and Pepper smiled. "Okay, come on." She said and stood back up. She held out her hand but Natasha didn't take it. She stood up and reached her arms up. Pepper smiled and leaned down to pick her up too.

* * *

"Thor!" Maria Hill's voice called as Pepper walked into the living room. She laughed quietly as she went to the couch and set the young assassins down.

Thor had a blanket tied around his neck as he ran around the living room and climbed on the couches. Steve sat on the other couch and watched them play quietly. Bruce and Tony were rambling on as they sat on the floor.

They were all wearing clothes that fit them but Pepper has never seen before. Pepper wondered where they came from but decided to just go with it and be thankful.

"We need supplies." Pepper announced.

"I'll get them." Maria said a little too quickly.

"Ok," Pepper smiled. "Um let's see, we don't know how long they might be like this so you should get some clothes, some toys and kid food. Movies and games and extra blankets and pillows." Pepper said. "Anything else you see that would be usefully." She added.

"Ok, I'm on it." Maria said and rushed out.

* * *

"I am hungry." Thor whined again.

"I know, I know." Pepper said apologetically as she brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face. He was finally sitting still on the couch next to her but hasn't stopped complaining. They were all complaining really. Tony was bored, Bruce was bored, Steve was tired, Thor was hungry, and Natasha and Clint were pretty much staying quiet. Clint was being very careful and staying away from everyone while Natasha seemed unsure of what she should do. They were both quiet and just observed the others.

Maria has been gone over an hour and Pepper was about to call when the elevator door opened. She along with two SHIELD agents walked into the living room. They all held a lot of bags each and set them on the floor.

"Thanks guys, the machine is in the lab upstairs." Maria said and they walked out.

"Thank you." Pepper said as she walked over and looked through the bags. She pulled out the blankets and moved aside the pillows that were being carried separately outside of bags. Then she grabbed the four bags carrying food. She walked them into the kitchen and asked Maria to set up the blankets on the floor in the living room. When she got back from putting the food away the blankets and pillows were all perfectly set up on the floor and Steve was already fast asleep while Thor sat and hugged a pillow.

"You can get the toys out and put in a movie, I'll make some dinner." Pepper said and walked back into the kitchen.

"I have toys." Maria called as she crouched next to the bags. Everyone except for Steve who was sleeping and Clint ran up to her, even little Natasha.

"Lego's!" Tony and Bruce called at the same time as they pulled the box out and dragged it away. Thor pulled out two dinosaurs and a wide smile spread on his face as he ran off with them. Natasha went through all the bags before she pulled out a Barbie. She studied it closely and Maria thought she was going to throw it back when suddenly she smiled and walked off.

Maria cracked a smile.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	2. Realizations

"Dinner!" Pepper called and set the chicken nuggets on the table. She helped Natasha into her chair and Steve and started to pour variations of juice, water and milk into their cups. Then she noticed Clint wasn't at the table. She found him still sitting on the couch.

"Clint, are you hungry?" She asked softly. She saw his eyes dart around quickly before settling on her. He slowly slid off the couch and looked up at her. Pepper nodded and he started to walk over to the table. He looked back at her and she had to nod again before he skillfully climbed up the chair and sat down.

Thor was eating the most but Pepper wasn't surprised at all. Natasha was nibbling some but she was focusing on her doll. Tony was playing with his food while Bruce was eating while he hummed a tune and rocked side to side. Steve was looking down as he ate and Clint was hesitant to eat but once he started, he ate as if he hasn't eaten anything in days.

As everyone was finishing up Tony looked right at Natasha who was fixing the Barbie's shirt. "You're pretty." Tony snickered and Natasha looked at him with surprise before she stuck her tongue out at him. Clint laughed along with Thor. "Why you laughing at me?" Tony asked to Thor, who was sitting next to him while Clint was on the other side of the table next to Steve and Natasha.

"You're just jealous." Tony said to Thor when he didn't answer.

"I am not." Thor said, his laughter fading.

"Uh-huh. You too." Tony said and pointed at Clint.

"Am not." Clint said. The first words Pepper heard him say.

"Are too." Tony shot back.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Clint furrowed his eyebrows and looked away with a sigh. "See, you are." Tony grinned.

"Tony." Pepper warned but Clint grabbed his last chicken nugget and threw it. It hit directly between his eyes and left some ketchup on his head as the chicken fell away.

That made all the kids laugh, even Steve as Tony crossed his arms and pouted.

Clint looked smug but when Pepper looked over at him, his smile dropped and his eyes shown something Pepper could only describe as fear. "It's okay, I'm not mad." She smiled and Clint relaxed slightly but looked down at his plate. Pepper watched him as she wondered what his childhood was like.

* * *

After dinner they all ran into the living room, even Natasha. Thor seemed to take a liking to Clint since he hit Tony and followed him as he went to the toys. Clint seemed unsure of him but didn't fight against him when he sat next to the bags like he did.

He dug around before he found a toy suction dart gun. He cocked his head as he looked at it when he accidently pulled the trigger and a suction dart flew from the gun and stuck to the mirror on the other side of the room.

A huge smile spread on the little boys face.

"Maria," Pepper almost whined. "Why would you get a toy gun?"

Maria smiled as she shrugged.

* * *

The boys started to form a game. Kind of like tag but they could use anything to tag someone and they were on teams. Thor immediately wanted to be on Clint's team and Tony and Bruce paired together. Steve sat this one out and Natasha didn't want to play.

Before long they were all running around. Thor and Tony chased each other right away while Clint climbed upon the couch that Bruce was hiding behind. Clint stood and Pepper watched him carefully to make sure he didn't fall. He didn't though and aimed at Tony running at Thor. He waited a few moments before pulling the trigger.

Tony gasped and stopped as he reached to touch the side of his neck where the dart hit but fell to the floor. Tony looked around and spotted a smirking Clint. Thor cheered but Clint peeked over the edge and shot Bruce who was still hiding.

"No fair!" Tony yelled and Clint jumped down.

"That was fair," Thor said and stood next to Clint.

"No it wasn't, you can't shoot people."

"You said you could yourself." Thor said looking confused.

"Did not!" Tony said and twisted the gun out of Clint's hand.

Clint didn't hesitate in trying to get it back and in their struggle Tony pulled the trigger. The bright orange dart flew through the air and hit Natasha on her eye.

"Ow!" She cried out.

"Oh Natalia! Are you okay?" Pepper asked and rushed to her side. Natasha held her hand over her eye but nodded. Clint tore the gun back and walked over to Natasha.

"I'm sorry. I can get him back for you." Clint said to Natasha in a quiet voice. Pepper was about to interfere but decided Tony should learn a lesson. She smiled slightly as she backed away from the pair.

"Ok," Natasha nodded from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. He started to climb up and she scooted over. He stood on the chair and aimed at Tony who was focusing on the legos again. Clint shot the gun and the suction dart hit the small tower he was building. It tipped over and Natasha giggled.

"Hey! Pepper!" Tony pouted but didn't cry. Bruce walked over and started to help him rebuild it while Thor found a remote control car. Steve sat on the couch and watched the TV curiously as it played in the background.

Tony went back to his legos and the incident was forgotten. Pepper started to put the dishes away while Maria watched the kids. Clint and Natasha dropped down and she followed him to the couch.

"Who are you?"She asked and tugged on his arm to get his attention.

Clint looked over her before pulling his arm back. "Clint." He said hesitantly.

"I'm Natalia." Natasha smiled and hugged her doll. "This is Rose." She told him what she named her Barbie. Clint seemed uninterested as he turned to walked away but Natasha pulled him back. He knocked her hand away quickly and stepped back. Natasha seemed taken back by this and didn't try to stop him when he climbed the couch and sat to watch everyone. She sat in the shadow casted by the couch and played with her doll.

"Watch out!" Thor yelled as the remote control car ran over Bruce's foot.

"Careful." Maria warned.

"I'm tired." Tony said.

"Me too!" Steve and Bruce agreed.

"Me as well." Thor said after a yawn.

"Ok," Pepper said as she walked into the room. "Everyone pick a spot." She said and they all rushed to the blankets except for Clint and Natasha.

"Are you two tired?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Natasha said and walked over to her. Natasha laid down on the edge and hugged her doll close. The boys all spread out on the other side. "What about you Clint?" Pepper asked.

He shook his head but slid down to sit on the couch.

He yawned but wouldn't come down. "Come on my friend." Thor said as he looked up from his spot. Clint seemed hesitant. And Pepper thought about the ways he's been acting this whole time. He has a hard time trusting people. That was it.

"Ok, I'll put in a movie." Pepper said and reached into a bag still on the floor. She went through a few before pulling out the Lion King.

Within the first fifteen minutes everyone but Clint and Natasha was asleep. Natasha looked so tired but she forced her eyes to stay open. Pepper knew Clint to be tired but his eyes never failed to scan the area before he would watch the movie.

"Come on, Sweetheart." Pepper said softly as she scooped Clint up. He didn't struggle against her and she set him in the last open spot next to Natasha. They were back to back with Natasha on the outside, only then did they both fall asleep.


	3. Outside

A couple of SHIELD agents came to work on Tony's machine and woke up the kids.

Clint was startled awake and when he sat up Natasha woke up. Pepper walked in after JARVIS informed her that they were waking up. Steve and Bruce woke up at the sound of a door closing and Tony only woke when Pepper said Good Morning. Thor snored slightly but Tony climbed over him to get out and he woke up.

"Breakfast anyone?" Pepper asked.

Bruce and Thor ran to the kitchen while Tony sat back down and rubbed his eyes. Clint looked down at Natasha before he stood and she stood up to, holding on to her doll.

They walked to the kitchen and Tony trudged along behind them.

"What do you guys want?" She asked as she looked through the cupboards.

"I want cereal." Bruce said as he got into his chair.

"I want a pop tart." Tony yawned again and sat next to Bruce.

"Me too." Thor said.

"I want cereal." Clint said and Natasha looked around before deciding she wanted cereal too.

After breakfast Pepper and Maria got some crayons and paper out for them to color.

Steve drew a flag that made Pepper smile. Thor drew some kind of creature she didn't know of, Tony drew a family standing next to a bunch of computers, Clint drew a car with a man and women inside while Natasha drew a house and Bruce drew a family standing outside with a sun in the corner.

Pepper asked them to put their names on it when they were finished and she collected them, fully planning on showing it to them when they get back to normal.

"Hey Nat?" Clint said as they all jumped down.

"It's Natalia." She corrected but didn't stop walking.

"Wanna play with the toys?" He asked not giving up. She paused and looked back at him. They watched each other before finally she nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand as he pulled her toward the bag.

Pepper smiled at them as she went to turn on some cartoons. "Pepper, we should go outside!" Tony said and tugged at her hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" Tony pouted.

"Because, it's just not." Pepper smiled.

"I'll be extra good." Tony begged and Pepper laughed. Thor ran up to them and tugged on her other hand.

"Yes, let's go somewhere!" Thor said.

Pepper glanced at Maria who just shrugged.

"Ok fine, let's get dressed!" Thor and Tony cheered and Pepper grabbed the bags with clothes in them. She got out jeans for all the boys but let them pick their shirts. Thor grabbed a plain gray shirt, Tony picked a red one with a car on the front, Steve got a green shirt with Scooby-Doo on the front, and Bruce picked out a light blue shirt while Clint found a red Nike shirt. Natasha didn't want to pick her own so Pepper picked out some jeans too and a yellow tank top.

Shoes were harder to find so Maria bought mostly Velcro-tennis shoes or Converse shoes.

There was three of each pair in sizes she hoped would fit. Thor, Tony and Bruce all picked the Velcro-shoes while Clint went right for the black Converse. Natasha picked the one pair that was gray and Steve took the last pair of black Converse shoes.

"Where are we going to go?" Maria asked as they all stood in the elevator.

"Well there is a playground park thing near here." Pepper shrugged. Maria nodded.

* * *

Once they stepped foot outside everyone went crazy. Maria held onto Thor and Tony who wanted to run off right away. Clint was starting to trust the group so he let out his mischievous side and was being sneaky as he tried to run off. Even little Natasha was showing that she too had a rebellious streak as she followed in Clint's lead. Pepper had to hold their hands to keep them with the rest of the group. Bruce and Steve were the only good two.

Once they got to the park, they saw other kids and parents around. An open field with big trees and benches and tables along with a playground in the middle made up the park Pepper saw before.

They decided to let them go but followed the trouble makers closely.

Clint dragged Natasha to the monkey bars and got to the other side in record time. She was hesitant and Clint was quick to jump down and say he wanted to go to the swings. Natasha sighed in relief as she ran after him.

Tony and Bruce were racing down the slides while Thor stayed with Steve and went up the play set.

* * *

Pepper was surprised that they spent over an hour there before they started to come back to them. Steve and Bruce were the first to find Pepper and Maria and said they were ready. Clint and Natasha were next along with Tony a few moments later. They ended up having to call Thor back to them.

On the walk back Tony spotted an ice cream store and soon all six were begging for ice cream. Pepper laughed as she opened the door and they all herded in.

Clint and Natasha both wanted chocolate while Steve wanted plain vanilla. Bruce wanted mint chocolate chip ice cream, Thor wanted strawberry and Tony wanted chocolate chip cookie dough.

They all had their cones and began walking back to the tower.

Tony who was concentrating on his ice cream, started to fall behind and he ran up to catch up to Bruce. He bumped in Natasha and she dropped her whole cone. She and Clint were in the back of the group so no one noticed as they both stopped. Natasha's eyes teared up but none fell over.

"It's ok," Clint said and held out his. "Take mine." He said and Natasha smiled as she took his cone.

They started to walk again and Pepper wouldn't notice Clint didn't have his ice cream until they got back.


	4. Back to Normal

"Ok, I think I got this." A SHIELD agent said to Fury and Agent Hill as he typed something into the computer hooked up to Tony's machine.

"Are you sure?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, well in a few hours." The agent said and Fury smiled.

"Good, get on it." He said and he and Maria walked downstairs to the team.

* * *

"A few more hours and everything should be back to normal." Maria announced as the kids watched Finding Nemo in the living room.

Maria was talking to Pepper in the kitchen while Fury sat on the couch and watched his team all sitting on the floor.

They were all so into the movie, even Tony. It was actually surprising to him.

Natasha punched Tony in the arm with her little fist when he started to whisper something to Bruce. She smiled and turned to see Clint smiling before she looked back at the movie. Tony pouted and rubbed his arm and Fury smiled.

* * *

"We need to take a picture." Pepper said. She was actually kind of sad even though she was relieved to not be in charge of six kids at once.

"Ok," Maria said with a shrug.

After the movie Pepper made them all get dressed and stand in front of the TV. Fury said he would take it so Pepper, unable to get Maria to get in the picture, stood with the kids. Thor in the middle with Bruce and Steve on either side of him. Tony next to Bruce and Clint and Natasha next to Steve but standing a little off together.

They all smiled and the flash went off.

* * *

"Ok, gather around." Fury said to the children. They all circled around the machine and Fury couldn't help but notice Clint and Natasha holding hands and staying together.

"OK it might be best if I activate this from outside." The agent said. Fury, Pepper and Maria nodded.

"Stay in a circle guys." Pepper said as she stepped outside with everyone else. She watched through the small window on the door and was surprised to see them all staying put.

The agent hit a button and a bright flash went through the room.

* * *

Pepper and Fury were the first people in the room.

It worked. They were all standing right were their kid self was and even Natasha and Clint were still holding hands. They broke apart quickly and looked around like everyone else was.

They were all in the last clothes they were wearing when this happened.

"Are you guys okay?" Pepper asked but started to laugh.

"Yeah," Bruce said and looked down at himself.

"What the hell…?" Tony said and blinked.

"Do you remember what happened?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, but I can already feel it fading." Steve said. Tony looked around at everyone and froze at Clint.

"You threw chicken at me you ass." He laughed and Clint smirked with a shrug.

"You made me drop my ice cream, you ass." Natasha repeated and punched him in his arm. Clint laughed along with everyone else including Fury.

* * *

"Ok Tony. Please do not try anymore experiments on the team." Fury said.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony said and Fury walked out.

They were all in the living room. The team and Pepper. She showed them the picture and they all had a good laugh as Pepper told them stories as the team started to forget.

She pasted back their artwork and they had more to laugh about and more stories.

That very day Pepper printed the picture of them standing in front of the TV and hung it on the refrigerator. She smiled every time she saw it and so did they.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The End!

Just a short little random story. Thanks for all the favorite's and follows! I do have some more ideas for Avengers fanfiction but mostly they will be random and will probably never happen in a movie like this one. None of my stories will have anyhting to do with each other ever. No series! :D

Thanks for reading and please review!

I take any and all suggestions!


End file.
